


VIII. Shadow

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, Family Feels, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: For the Drarry Microfic Prompt 8: Shadow
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: November 2020





	VIII. Shadow

Teddy clung to Draco, who whispered soothing words while Harry shut the curtains.  
"Don't worry Teddy bear, it was probably just a shadow," said Harry.  
Teddy sniffled, "Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"  
"Of course love, we'll snuggle together and keep you safe," said Draco as he pressed a kiss into Teddy's hair.


End file.
